Always There, But Only For You
by kyuubizshadow
Summary: Sasuke thinks he has cut all bonds from konoha. Or has he? Hinata,16, beautiful jonin has unknowingly stolen the heart of a traitor. Can she stop him from leaving and betraying konoha again? Sasuke and hinata pairing. SasuHina. There May be Sakura Bashing
1. Chapter 1

"Watch where your going Hyuuga." Scowled a deep voice. She knew that uninterested tone. Hinata began to bow vigoursly.

"Oh so sorry Uchiha-san please forgive me. I-I...I was in a hurry and I wasnt-,"

"I dont need an explaination to know your clumsy Hyuuga." Sasuke interupted although he knew perfectly well it was his fault.

Hinata blushed. Manys girls adored him, more like worshiped him, but Hinata never did see why. Sure his raven black hair and onyx eyes could have helped, but his attitude en-raged her.

Hinata stopped bowing, for she was sure her head would fall off and roll down the street if she didnt, and picked up her groceries to her suprise so did Sasuke. "U-Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke grinned at the suprised look on her face. "Maybe he's not that bad..." Hinata thought to herself. "Well we can't have a clumsy Hyuuga running around, dropping her.." Sasuke took a peek into the bags, "...groceries and ruining our _beautiful_ Konoha can we?" Sasuke snickered. Or not.

Hinata's face began to burn red with rage. To Sasuke's suprise Hinata snatched the bags out of his hands and stood up. Well at least attempted to stand up instead she tripped on a smashed bananna (A/N sorry it was a classic i had to put it in there!) . Hinata squeezed her eyes tight waiting for the harsh impact of cement on her back, but it didnt come. She forced one eye open and looked up, there was that damned Uchiha's twisted smirk. Hinata would have blushed if she wasnt so mad. She inched her way out of Sasuke's grip and brushed her-self off.

"T-thank you Uchiha-san but I-I believe I can manage on my own." She said, swooping up her bags. Hinata resisted smacking the smirk right off of his face and began to walk home before she did anything rash.

Sasuke grunted and picked up an apple she had left on the ground. Usually girls would kill for him to help them pick up thier groceries _and_ walk them home. The girls of Konoha had adored the young Avengers looks even when he was just a little boy. In fact just about every Kunoichi in Konohagakure was part of at least one of the many fan-clubs of Sasuke Uchiha. What a bother. Althought this girl seemed to be different.

"No," Sasuke corrected him-self, "all girls are the same mindless drones that stalk me every chance they get and drool over me everytime I walk by. She's probably just another fan-girl that bumped into me on purpose just to get my attention." Sasuke shuddered. Although he had to admitt, this one was different. Sasuke sighed again.

"What an odd girl."

--------------------------

"What a jerk!" Hinata thought as she set down the bags and fumbled around her purse for her keys.

"Found 'em." She mumbled. She quickly turned the knob and slid into her new apartment. She sighed and plopped the bags onto the kitchen counter of her tiny apartment. Hanabi had offered to pay for a bigger one but Hinata was reluctant to take any help from the main house. Maybe she should have taken up the offer. She decided to put away the groceries later but for now it was time to hit the hay, catch some z's. Her curse seal had been making her head pound all day. Hinata didnt know how Neji could stand it for such a long time. It had only been a few years since she had her's branded onto her. Hinata felt miserable although she tried her best to keep a cheery discomposure to keep her team, friends and sensei's from worrying to much about her. It didn't help. Kiba had been throwing her worried glance's all through-out training and Shino kept asking if something was bothering her. Hinata flashed them a forced smile and told them she was fine.

Hinata sighed and put on her plaid pjyama pants and a lilac tank top. She picked up the silver plated hairbrush that her mother gave her before she died, and lightly brushed her long midnight blue hair. The hairbrush was the only thing her father, Hiashi, would let her keep of the main house. He didn't dare take it away from her. Hiashi finnally got tired of her 2 years ago and kicked her out of the main house and placed the crown on Hanabi. Hinata wasn't mad though, actually she was quite releived. Her own father had disowned her and she was completely fine with it. Besides Hanaba had always proven to be a better ninja and now heiress. Hinata was proud of her sister and they had learned to be quite good friends.

After she was free of the main house she could develop her own way of fighting, her own way of doing things. Over the years Hinata had become stronger and stronger until at the age of 16 she had acheived jounin level and was working towards ANBU membership. She was now training under Tsunade as well as Kurenai. Kiba and Shino had also contributed to her training greatly.

Hinata slowly picked up the matching mirror that her father gave her and shifted it infront of her face. She scowled, the very thought of her father made her want to smash the thing into the wall, but she considered that to be bad luck, and she didnt need anymore of that. Instead she gently placed the brush and mirror back into its lavender stained glass case lying on her vanity and climbed into her bed. Maybe tomorrow she could sleep in?

---------------------

Hinata woke to a rapid knocking noise from somewhere else in the house.

"Five more minutes!!" she mumbled and pulled the covers back over her head rebeliously. The knocking stopped but instead there was a slight snicker at her apartment door. Hinata suprised and know fully awake, well almost, stumbled out of bed and made her way to the door. Hinata turned the knob and swung open the door. She blinked a few times from the suprisingly bright rays blinding her eyes. Ignoring it she turned to the person who had interrupted her slumber. There was that damned smirk.

"Uchiha-san?"

He just continued to smirk. "D-did you need something?" Hinata asked.

"You left this on the street the other day." Sasuke said, pulling an apple from behind his back. Hinata took the apple from him and turned it over, examining the two rather large bite marks on the other side.

"Half-eaten?" Hinata cocked an eyebrow.

"Not all apples are perfect." he stated in a matter-of-factly way. Hinata sighed and opened her door wide enough for the Uchiha to come inside. Sasuke understanding the gesture, strolled along untill he got to the couch where he made himself quite at home. Hinata sat on one of the other chairs opposite him.

"W-why are you r-really here?"

"Tsunade requests a meeting with you today. Something about your clan...Can I have my breakfast back now?" Hinata sighed and handed him the apple. "What do they want know?"

(A/N) Okay so this is my first SasuHina fanfiction and I actually I think I did pretty well. Haha I bet you SasuHina lemon lovers thought he was there to rape her DIDNT YOU!?!? Yeah I know...but the real reason that Tsunade wants Hinata there is still unknown. And if you want to know you have to read the next chapter and in order to do that i have to write it. And in order for me to do that i need inspiration and for me to get inspiration is for you to review do you get were im going here? Good. Anyway...Flames are welcome. A little critiscim never killed anybody. Also im in desperate need of good ideas. If you have a good idea please feel free to tell me. If you have a bad one still tell me cuz then i could probably use it for a parody! I need at least one review and if i dont get one i wont write and then lord knows what ill do with my free time...scary...anyway if you dont review ill get my freind to sick her evil ice bunnies on you! BEWARE THE EVIL ICE BUNNYS!! And the moral of the story children is READ AND REVIEW!!

(P.S) Sorry for the short chapter! And i promise there will be more SasuHina moment throughout the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade's eye twitched when she heard the faint knocking on the huge double doors of her office...

"I already told you I'm not done with the fucking paper-work yet leave me the hell alone!" she screamed, tottally expecting somebody different than who was actually there. The door swung open revealing a rather frightened Hinata and an un-interested Sasuke.

"It's just us don't get your panties in a wad." Sasuke sighed. Tsunade sent a go-to-hell look at Sasuke and turned to Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata-chan I'm glad you could make it."

"Y-you requested a meeting about my clan, Hokage-sama?" Hinata stammered. Tsunade nodded and continued with the meeting.

"Your father, Hiashi," the mentioning of Hinata's father made her stomach lurch," has asked for me too inform you that you are too try out for addmitance into ANBU." Tsunade paused and Hinata nodded for her to continue, the antcipation making her sick. "And that If you are to make it you will be releaved of the 'Caged Bird' mark and you will take your rightful place as heir." Tsunade looked at Hinata expecting her to jump for joy and break out the sake. Mmm...sake.

"I decline." she proclaimed then bowed to the gaping Hokage and calmly walked out of the office. Tsunade looked over at the Uchiha, who was now leaning against a wall with (who would have guessed) an un-caring look on his face, expecting an answer. He just shrugged and walked out of the office.

Tsunade was bewildered at Hinata's answer, she was expecting something completely different. Wouldn't she want the thing off of her forehead? Aren't those things supposed to hurt or something? Tsunade just couldnt bring herself to beleive that little, sweet ,shy Hinata was a masochist so she told herself there must be a different reason for her actions...Damn she could really use some sake.

"Why would they want me back now? What's wrong with Hanabi being heir?" Hinata sniffed. She shook her head as if shaking the un-wanted thoughts of the main house out of her head. As soon as she was out of eye-sight from the villager's she ran until she collapsed with tears running from her cheeks. Hinata sniffed again and wiped the traitor tears that refused to stay back away from her eyes. She never did have time to look at her surroundings. She was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to think about it.

She was huddled into a ball grasping her knee's leaning against a huge oak tree that loomed over a vast lake. The sun was setting and the fireflie's surrounded the area consuming it with a rather enchanting green light. Hinata stuck her finger out inviting one of the fireflies onto her hand. She giggled then after further examination set it free into the open air.

"Hn." somebody grunted from one of the branches high up in the oak tree. Hinata jumped, banging her head against one of the lower branches.

"Oww." she pouted. The person in the tree's snickered. Hinata tilted her head up to see who the intruder was.

"S-sasuke?! What are you d-doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here' ?" sasuke grunted,"This is my estate you know."

Hinata's face turned tomatoe red. "Y-your estate?"

"Uh, yeah I'm pretty sure that's what I said." Sasuke clarified, jumping down from the tree and landing infront of Hinata with a grin. She blushed even darker. It seemed to amuse him.

"Uh..I-I I mean...uh.." Hinata was cut off when Sasuke gently tilted her head up to face him and if it was possible Hinata would have turned even redder. But the color of her face seemed to be her limmit so instead of turning darker she just...fainted.

"Typical.." Sasuke sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Daylight peeked through Hinata's half-closed, sleep ridden, eyelids, pestering her to get up. She groaned and turned to her other side trying to avoid the burning rays of sunshine that dare inturupt her slumber. Her eyes widened when the bed underneath her seemed to dissapear and she fell to the ground with a resounding 'thunk' bringing the bed sheets and the comferter with her.

Panic ridden Hinata flailed her arms and legs in every which way trying to rid herself from the thick blankets only to get even more entangled within them, when the door burst open.

"Hinata?!"

Hinata's eyes widened. 'What the hell is he doing in my house?! And in this hour of the day!?' She decided to voice her opinion.

"S-Sasuke?! What are you doing here?!"

Sasuke walked over to the side of the bed where the now fully awake Hinata lay trapped in a cavern of cotton. He had no clue what she was talking about but he decided to play along.

He grinned evilly.

"Why..Hinata..you don't remember our night of passion? We nearly broke the bed last night." Sasuke held his breath. Partly from keeping himself from busting into fits of laughter, partly in anticipation of her reaction.

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke grinned, satisfied. He was sure he could see her blushing, tomatoe red, face even through the five inch thick comferter.

Hinata struggled, again, to escape her cotton confinement, getting a chuckle from the Uchiha.

"Oh, Hinata, I'm heartbroken you really don't remember?"

"N-NO!" Hinata shrieked.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He doubled over bursting with laughter, gasping for breath.

"Y-you actually," there was a pause while he tried to regain his composure only to burst with laughter again.

Hinata sat, confused, on the floor, still entangled in the bed sheets, trying to figuer out what the hell was going on.

"You actually beleived me?!" Sasuke managed to get out between gasp's of breath.

"O-of course not!" Hinata yelled, defiantly, while blushing like mad. Did she beleive him? More importantly..did she want to beleive him?

Hinata's eyes widened and her blush, beyond all scientific reason, grew a thousand shades darker. How could she even consider such a thing? Sasuke was a rude,antagonistic bastard. A pompouse ass. A really hot pompouse ass..

Again Hinata was bewildered with her own brain. Her mind was betraying her, if even possible.

'But it is true.' Hinata reminded herself.

'Wait a minute..GAH! What the hell!?'

Hinata sighed inwardly. 'I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore..'

"Hey, you okay?" Sasuke ased, pulling her from her thought's that didn't even seem to belong to her.

Maybe I've been spending too much time around Sakura. Or maybe I've caught the flu..

"Yeah I'm okay." Hinata answered. "Could you help me out."

Sasuke nodded then remembered that she couldn't see him. "Yeah." He leaned over and began helping her untangle herself.

When Hinata was finnaly able to peek her head out of the sheets she looked at Sasuke. And then at her surroundings.

Her eyes widened.

'What the hell?!'

Hinata opened her mouth to scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Before a rather loud yelping noise was torn from her mouth, a palm was slapped over the lower half of her face and she was pulled into Sasuke's warm chest, her back pressed against him. A blush, so violent that Sasuke could feel the heat from where he was, colored her cheeks. She gulped audibly as her eyes squeezed shut, and she let out a low whimper. Sasuke's breath was just above her ear, softly blowing her bangs about her face as she struggled to loosen his grip. His hand didn't move from her face.

"Are you going to scream?" he asked calmly. Although, in Hinata's frightened state, it sounded more of a threat.

Hinata shook her head, no, and his sigh was heard, closer to her face.

"Good. Now, I'm going to let you go, but you have to promise me you wont do anything _stupid_." he whispered, his lips nearly on her ear. She nodded, more fervently this time, her grip on his forearm loosened.

The pressure on the lower half of her face, and the heat emmanating from his body, dissapeared just as he did. Hinata gasped for breath, having found it harder and harder to breath through her nose. After her breathing returned to its normal state, her gaze flicked towards the solomn young man sitting in the corner of the unfamiliar room.

"W-where am I?" she demanded, though her voice was still ragged, having just woken up. Sasuke stood from his perch on the very edge of the bed and sighed.

"Your in the Uchiha mansion," he explained, "My room."

To Sasuke's immense surprise, Hinata just nodded, her gaze scanning the rather large room. Was she used to waking up in strange men's houses? Kami, he hoped not..

"I f-fainted.." she guessed, enterupting his rather disturbing chain of thought while glancing down at the pile of bed sheet's on the floor. Her gaze lowered to her bare feet, refusing to look anywhere else.

"I apologize f-for intruding in y-your home." she apologized, bowing deeply. Sasuke stared at her lowered head, arms crossed in a monotone expression. One eye-brow raised. She lifted herself back up, though her gaze remained on the floor.

"Don't worry about it." he said coolly. "Besides I'm sure that you didn't do it on purpose." He began walking toward's the door, chuckling. "Seeing your face alone was compensation, enough. There's no need to apologize."

Hinata's face proceded to turn a dark cherry-red, the blush creeping from her cheeks and coloring the rest of her face the same color. Sasuke had already walked out the door, leaving it open behind him. Hinata's gaze flicked around the room in a desperate sort of way. Seeing as how she had know idea how to manuever her way through the winding cooridors of the Uchiha Estate and had absolutely nowhere else to go, nothing else to do, she decided to follow him.

By the time Hinata had reached Sasuke she was partly already out of breath, stumbling along beside him when an awful thought popped into her head, making her stop in her tracks. Sasuke looked back at Hinata just in time to see her blush and start poking her fingers together worridly, a habit she thought she had rid of long ago. He stopped, just in front of her, tilting his head to get a better view of her bowed face.

"What is it now?" he asked exasperatedly.

Hinata didn't answer immediatly.

"Um..S-S-S-Sasuke...we didn't a-actually...er..I mean, d-did we?" Her voice was low and her stutter came back so strongly that her words were practicly incoherent, Sasuke had to think for a second to try and decipher what she said. When he did, he laughed, causing Hinata's head to snap up in surprise.

"Of course not," he reassured. "Besides, if we had, I highly doubt that you would be able to forget it that easily." he grinned mishceviously and Hinata couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile.

"Your unbeleivable." she muttered, shaking her head, trying hard not to smile.

* * *

**Okay, I know you hate me. I haven't posted in...Kami knows how long..And then, when I do its this tiny little thing. I'd be pretty mad if I was you. BUT HAVE NO FEAR! For I am back, with a new laptop AND internet!! I have things to write and ideas that need to be published. Most of them are for this story, so don't worry there will be more chapters.**

**This is simply a starter so I can get back into the story. BTW I was just rereading this and I just realized that back then...I couldn't write worth crap and I think I'm getting worse. You poor poor readers. Oh well, I'll have to work on that. THANKS TO ALL THE FAITHFULL REVIEWS AND READERS!! **

**REVIEW OR NO CHAPPY FOR YOU _OR _YOUR NEXT OF KIN! MWAHAHAHAHHA**

**Your screwed up authoress,**

**Kyuubizshadow.**


	5. Chapter 5

After a few minutes of walking along the snaking cooridor's a strange thick smell wafted over the two, making Hinata's face scrunch up in distaste. Sasuke pretended not to notice the odd odor, and ignored Hinata's hushed gag's. Finnally, Hinata couldn't hold it in much longer and she let loose a violent cough.

"S-Sasuke, it smell's like something is--," she paused turning her head and coughing into her hand, "B-burn-burning.."

Sasuke titled his head up and sniffed as if just recognizing that his home smelled of burnt bacon. "Hmph. So it does." he addmitted, stopping at one of the paper door's to his left, and sliding it open. Hinata followed him into the wide room, the smell becoming even stronger as the smoke from the stove filled the area. Hinata recognized this place as something could have once been a nice, beautiful kitchen. It was dusty now though, as if it hadn't been used in years.

She waved her hand infront of her face, trying to clear away the smoke so that she could breath, or even see two inches infront of her face. She strayed from her place behind Sasuke over to the stove, peering into the skillet on the top. It was still sizzling and the burner was still red, the remnant's of what could have been bacon and eggs at one point still lay in the pan burnt into black, unrecognizable peices of char.

She grimaced, and plugged her nose, leaning over to turn the burner off, she grabbed a hand rag and waved it infront of the burning stove, clearing out most of the smoke, before grabbing the pan and dumping its content's into the garbage can.

"Eh..um, open the w-windows, will you?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Sasuke, while putting the skillet in the sink and running cold water over it. Steam rose up from the sink and into the rest of the kitchen.

"Er, sure." Sasuke walked over to the only window in the large kitchen and pulled it open, taking in rather greedy gulps of oxygen. He was glad of the sweet, fresh air. Hinata was suddenly behind him, her hand was light on his shoulder, his head turned to look back at her.

"Ano..U-Uchiha-san, what would you..er..what would you like for-for breakfast?" she wondered, mentally berating herself, having thought that the stutter was gone forever. It apparently wasn't.

"Hm.."

Hinata sighed, when after a few minutes that was the only answer she was able to get.

"Bacon it is then." she chanced a glance at the Uchiha, hoping she would get an approval. He shrugged absently and she set to work, rummaging through the nearly empty kitchen for something that might closely resemble food. In the end, she came up with three ramen packets, a pack of bacon (still left out on the counter), and some half-way sour milk. Hinata grimaced after sticking her nose near enough to the milk carton to know that it would go nowhere near her mouth.

How did this guy _live_ on such low rations?

A few minutes later, the smell of cooked ( not burnt, much to Sasuke's pleasure) bacon, replaced the odor of burnt meat, and the chair infront of him squeaked as Hinata sat down. She placed the plate of still popping bacon infront of him, snatching a few peices for herself hungrily. She was used to eating out with Kiba, where she was lucky to get any food at all when he had his way with her plate.

But, much to her surprise, Sasuke didn't even glance at the plate. Instead, his gaze was set, fixedly on her. He seemed to be concentrating on every feature of her face, but his eyes seemed to penetrate through her almost as if it wasn't her he was seeing.

"Uchiha-san?"

He blinked.

"Hyuuga?" He sounded surprised to see her, as if he wasn't just staring holes into her face.

She pretended not to notice.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

Silence.

"I'm a vegetarian."

She tried her best not to choke on her breakfast.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**-siiiiiiiigh-**

**Yeah, I know I promised more, more often. Well apparently, I lied. On top of my grades failing, my mother has informed me that im only allowed on on weekends. So there goes all my time for writing and/ or posting. Bleh. Anyway, It may seem that this story is going nowhere but it ISNT!! Have no fear!! Read and Review!! **


End file.
